Kapitel 6-Stumme Schreie
Between Blood and Insanity 6. Kapitel – Stumme Schreie „Charon ist weg.“ Mélanie wusste nicht, ob sie hysterisch anfangen sollte zu lachen, oder lieber einen Zusammenbruch erlitt. Also tat sie etwas dazwischen. Sie weinte und lachte gleichzeitig, während sie immer wieder murmelte, dass Lieziel sie umbringen würde, sobald sie herausfand, dass Charon weg war. „Niemand war hier“, wand sich Eric an Godric. „Ich hätte ihn doch hören müssen.“ „Er ist auf jeden Fall nicht mehr da, jemand scheint in Lieziels Zimmer gewesen zu sein und irgendetwas gesucht zu haben. Überall liegen die Akten und Bücher verstreut, welche ihr gehören.“ Mélanie folgte Godric mit Eric im Schlepptau in Lieziels Zimmer. Alles war drunter und drüber verstreut. „Das waren alles Aufzeichnungen, Lieziel hat gesagt, dass sie wichtige Dinge dokumentiert hat, aber das ich nicht darin suchen soll…“Mélanie verstummte und nahm eines der Blätter vor ihren Füßen hoch. „Knochenbauveränderung seit der letzten Untersuchung und kompletten Aktivierung Lieziels Erbe“, las Mélanie vor und sah sich die Daten darunter an. „Selbst in den Knochen ihres Brustkorbs fließt Blut“, murmelte Godric. „Sie hat sich selbst untersucht, das sind Blutanalysen, Knochenstruckturen, andere körperliche Veränderungen und…ihre Augen?“, fragte Eric. „Warum untersucht sie ihre Augen?“ „Weil dort unser Erbe am ehesten gezeigt wird, ganz zu schweigen, dass man dort unser Erbe immer erkennt“, meinte Mélanie und nahm ein neues Blatt hoch. „Charons Heilungsprozess, wann…“ ihre Stimme verstummte, als sie die aufgezeichneten Verletzungen sah. Fast jeder Knochen gebrochen, hoher Blutverlust, eine ähnliche Art von Gift in seinem Kreislauf, körperliche Veränderung bei Alterung. So ging die Liste weiter, bis sie bei Asphyxiation hängen blieb und ihr fast schlecht wurde. „Hatte sie wirklich an Charon experimentiert?“, fragte Eric und holte sie zurück, hatten sie nicht gelesen was dort stand, kannten sie diesen Ausdruck nicht? „Das hätte er nie mit sich machen lassen“, murmelte Mélanie und entdeckte ein altes schwarzes Lederbuch, welches halb unter dem Bett lag. Was war geschehen, als sie noch ein „Mensch“ war und Lieziel Charon fand? „Ey, ist das normal, dass man Kamerakassetten hinter Büchern versteckt?“, fragte Eric, während Mélanie gleichzeitig das Lederbuch aufhob. „Ein Tagebuch“, stellte Mélanie erstaunt fest, „und ich hab die Videos dazu“, beendete Eric und nahm die ganzen Kassetten an sich. „Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer“, meinte Godric und folgte den anderen Beiden. „Ich such die Kamera, die hat ein Netzteil für den Fernseher.“ Keine drei Minuten später saßen Godric, Eric und Mélanie zusammen vor dem Fernseher, während Mélanie die ersten Seiten des Tagebuchs überflog. „Sie hat angefangen, als sie 16 Jahre alt wurde, also am Beginn ihrer Veränderung“, murmelte Mélanie und suchte das Datum, an welchem sie aus Deutschland verschwand. „Gefunden.“ Die ersten Einträge waren so, wie sie sie erwartet hatte. Lieziel war enttäuscht und fühlte sich verraten, darum wollte sie weg. Das erste Land, welches sie ansteuerte war nicht Amerika, sondern Finnland. Eigentlich hatte Mélanie auf Sizilien getippt, schließlich hatte Lieziel ununterbrochen davon geredet. Sie war zwei Monate dort, als sie sich entschied, zu sehen, wie es hinter der Grenze in Schweden war. „Es war nicht viel anders“, las Mélanie vor, „abgesehen von der Sprache. Der Ort in welchem ich mich befand hieß Kalix. Die Gegend war in kleine Gemeinden aufgeteilt, so als hätte man unterschiedliche Religionen voneinander getrennt. Wenn man mich sah verstummten meist Gespräche andere wechselten sogar die Straßenseite, aber es war nicht nur bei mir so, auch bei anderen Touristen. Jede Gemeinde hatte ihre Geheimnisse, so hieß es doch. Ich verbrachte den Tag mit der Suche nach Bücherläden, allerdings war es eine magere Ausbeute, dafür gab es mehr Pups und Kneipen, als man zählen konnte. Gegen Abend suchte ich mir in einer Gaststätte ein Zimmer und setzte mich an die Theke im Erdgeschoss, wo schon einige Betrunkene saßen. Zum Glück versuchten sie mich nicht in irgendeiner Weise zu provozieren, sonst würde es hässlich für sie aussehen, die Kopfschmerzen gehen immer noch nicht weg und langsam glaube ich, dass sich da irgendetwas zusammen braut. Und dann betraten sie den Raum und ich wusste, dass sie Gefahr bedeuteten. Nicht die Gefahr, wenn man sterblich war und Gefahr lief bei einer Prügelei zu sterben, sonder die Gefahr, welche dich als letzte deiner Art zum Versuchsobjekt machte. Der Größte von ihnen war ein reines Muskelpaket und ein Glatzkopf. Eine dicke Narbe zog sich über sein rechtes Ohr unter dem Auge durch und hörte auf dem Nasenrücken auf. Er trug eine einfache 45er, welche man schon zu leicht unter dem Mantel erkennen konnte. Der Typ neben ihm trug ebenfalls eine und einen Schlagstock am Gürtel. Er war um einiges kleiner und besaß gar keine Muskeln, er sah eher so aus, als könnte schon ein Windstoß für ´s straucheln sorgen. Braunes Haar und braune Augen, die rechte Augenbraue war tätowiert worden, während die Linke gar nicht vorhanden war. Er trug im Gegensatz zu dem Muskelprotz ein ekelhaftes Grinsen im Gesicht und zeigte so ein paar Goldzähne. Der Letzte war klein, pummelig und um einiges älter als seine Begleiter. Er hatte einen Gehstock und zog sein linkes Bein hinter sich her. Ich erkannte einen kleinen Silberring am unteren Ende des Stockes, es war ein verstecktes Messer gewesen, erfuhr ich später. Sie hatten über etwas gelacht und schritten zur Theke, leider genau in meine Richtung. Ich tat so, als fiele mir gerade auf, dass ich noch ein Treffen hatte und erhob mich von meinem Platz und schritt an den drei Gestalten vorbei, keiner schenkte mir Beachtung, was auch gut gewesen war. Ich zog mir die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht, als ich die Gaststätte verließ und in die Schatten der Nacht eintauchte. Es war kurz nach eins, als ich aufgeregte Worte hörte. „''Ist das ein Kind? Oh Gott, jemand muss die Polizei rufen!“'' „Willst du auch in die Mangel genommen werden? Wer weiß was es getan hat!“ ''Ich folgte den Stimmen und blieb versteckt an einer Straßenecke stehen. Die Seitenstraße war nur spärlich beleuchtet, aber ich könnte zwei Frauen und drei Männer erkennen. Die Frauen knieten über etwas. Einer der Männer sah über die Schulter der kleineren Frau. „''Er verblutet sowieso, man kann nichts mehr tun, lasst ihn liegen.“ Ich wartete bis sie außer Sichtweite waren und lief schnellst möglichst zu dem Objekt. Es war kein Objekt, stellte ich mit Entsetzen und Würgereiz fest. Es war nur noch ein Klumpen Fleisch gewesen. Vorsichtig hatte ich mich runter gebeugt und festgestellt, dass es sich bewegte. Es war ein Kind gewesen. Bei dieser Feststellung war kalte Wut in mir empor gestiegen. Niemand rührte Kinder an. Die Augenlider flatterten, öffneten sich aber nicht. „Wie heißt du?“, murmelte ich. „Cha…ron“, in diesem Moment öffnete der kleine Junge seine Augen. Bronze-goldene Augen. Und ich wusste, dass ich ihm erlag. „Keine Sorge, es ist gleich vorbei, niemand wird dir mehr weh tun.“ „Ver…sproch…en?“ „Ja.“ Ich nahm ihn mit, nicht in die Gaststätte, sondern in die kleine Wohnung welche ich in Finnland besaß. Charon wechselte zwischen wach sein und bewusstlos sein. Erst als ich anfing ihn mit meinem Erbe zu heilen, blieb er wach. „Warum hilfst du mir?“ Ich hatte aufgesehen und seinen Blick versucht zu deuten, aber er wich mir aus, als erwartete er das Schlimmste. „Du bist ein Kind…Kinder sind für manche Wesen heilig.“ „Heilig?“, Unglauben hatte in seiner Stimme mit geschwungen, während er seine rechte Hand anhob und sie betrachtete. „Was ist an mir schon heilig, ich bin ein Dämon.“ Ich stutzte bei seiner Aussage, aber das konnte nicht sein. Wäre er einer, wäre ich schon längst über ihn hergefallen. „Warum meinst du das?“, murmelte ich und hob sein Kinn an, damit er mir in die Augen sah. „Sie haben es gesagt, ich hab nichts Besseres verdient.“ Die Wut in mir erhitzte sich immer mehr und ich wollte jemanden leiden sehen. „Warum würde ich dich dann retten?“, fragte ich ganz ruhig. Er löste sein Kinn und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Weil du nur das Oberflächliche geheilt hast und wenn du zu dem anderen kommst, wirst du sehen, wie abstoßend ich bin.“ Mir war es eiskalt den Rücken runter gelaufen. Warum hatte ich auch angenommen, dass wer auch immer es war, nur mit Schlägen und Werkzeugen zufrieden war“, Mélanie stoppte. Sollte sie dies wirklich laut vor lesen. „Wisst ihr was Asphyxiation ist?“, fragte sie leise, den Blick nicht von den alten Seiten nehmend. „Das stand bei der List von Charons Verletzungen, oder?“, fragte Eric, schüttelte aber verneinend den Kopf, nur Godric blieb still. „Godric?“, fragte sie leise. Er lächelte nur gequält. „Ich war mein halbes sterbliches Leben ein Sklave, es ist mir nichts neues Mélanie.“ Angesprochene lächelte nur traurig. „Wenn man jemandem beim Sex die Luft abschnürt, damit sein Höhepunkt intensiver wird, nennt man das so“, beantwortete sie ihre eigene Frage, eine einzelne Träne verließ ihr rechtes Auge, während Eric sie geschockt ansah. „Sie haben Charon nicht nur misshandelt, sonder auch missbraucht. Es ist kein Wunder, dass er nur bei Lieziel schlafen wollte. Sie hat ihn geheilt und wusste somit davon. Wer würde jemanden extra heilen, wenn er das gleiche mit ihm vorgehabt hätte?“, murmelte Godric und entzog Mélanie das Tagebuch. Er durchblätterte die Seiten. Es ging niemanden etwas an, was genau Charon geschehen war, es reichte zu wissen, dass es schrecklich war. Bei dem Vorletzten Eintrag blieb er hängen. „Abschied“, las Godric vor und verkniff es sich Pamela sofort anzurufen, ob sie schon etwas Neues wusste. Er stand auf und suchte nach der Kassette mit der Nummer acht, bevor er sie einlegte. Lieziels Zimmer wurde eingeblendet um genauer zu sein ihr Bett. Kurz nach dem die Aufnahme gestartet worden war, betrat Lieziel das Bild. Eine Camouflage-Jeans und ein graues Top, welches allerdings die Verbände nicht verdecken konnte, welche um ihre Hände, Arme und Schultern gebunden waren. Sie lächelte gequält in die Kamera, als sie sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett nieder ließ. „Hey“, began sie, „es ist ziemlich lächerlich für mich, mit einer Kamera zu reden. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht auch so aussieht.“ Sie seufzte kurz, bevor ihr Gesicht einen weichen Ton annahm. „Charon“, begann sie, den Namen mit so viel Emotion füllend, dass jeder wissen würde, dass er ihr alles bedeutete, sogar mehr als sie sich selbst, „ich hoffe du weißt das hier zu schätzen“, sie versuchte ehrlich zu lächeln, aber es Misslang ihr. „Ich bin nie gut mit Gefühlen gewesen, selbst bevor ich zu dem hier wurde“, sie schwenkte ihre Hand ein bisschen. „Ich habe immer die Stille bevorzugt, vielleicht habe ich dich deswegen gefunden“, diesmal war ihr Lächeln melancholisch und der Blick leicht in sich gekehrt. „Hätte mir wirklich etwas an all diesen Menschen gelegen, wäre ich niemals aus Deutschland geflohen, im Gegenteil, ich hätte mich den Problemen gestellt, wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich schon verheiratet“, es sollte ein weiterer Witz sein, aber ihr angewiderter Gesichtsausdruck machte das wieder wett. „Ich habe akzeptiert, dass du nie wieder über das reden wolltest, was dir passiert ist. Schon in der ersten Nacht, in der du schreiend neben mir aufgewacht bist, habe ich mir geschworen dieses Thema nie wieder anzusprechen, aber dieses Versprächen muss ich hier und jetzt brechen. Ich entschuldige mich schon vorher, aber sieh´ dir bitte die Liste an, welche in meinem Tagebuch eingeklebt ist“, sie schwieg kurz, damit man Zeit hatte die Liste anzusehen. „Lauter Namen, alle durchgestrichen bis auf vier, die letzten zwei tragen Fragezeichen“, meinte Eric. „Es tut mir leid“, begann Lieziel von neuem, „dass du diese Namen noch einmal lesen musst, ich bin sicher, dass du sie oft genug in deinen Träumen hörst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mein Versprächen nicht gehalten habe und die Sache habe ruhen lassen. Aber du bist mein Sohn, du bist alles was ich habe und dazu bist du noch ein Kind. Du weißt, dass Kinder für mich heilig sind. Ich werde niemals welche haben können. Wenn ich die Wahl habe, werde ich niemals Kinder dazu zwingen mein Fleisch und Blut zu erben. Es reicht, dass ich als Letzte unter diesem Erbe leiden muss. Ich habe sie verfolgt Charon, jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Zu Anfang habe ich ihnen Angst eingejagt, ich habe Informationen über sie und all jene gesammelt, welche ihnen wichtig sind, dann hab ich sie erpresst, habe sie gezwungen die jeweils anderen zu foltern, wie sie dich gefoltert haben. Und ja, ich habe es genossen. Ich habe es genossen wie jedes einzelne Monster leiden musste“, ihr Lächeln verzog sich zu einem sadistischem Grinsen. „Und ich habe es genossen sie zu töten, sie auszuweiden und sie so lange am Leben zu erhalten, dass sie verstanden, was sie dir angetan haben. Vier, Charon. Vier von denen ich weiß, dass sie noch atmen, ohne zu wissen, was hinter ihnen lauert. Wenn du dieses Video siehst, dann sei dir gewiss, dass auch sie nicht mehr lange leben. Ich hoffe, dass ich rechtzeitig gemerkt habe, dass mein Erbe seinen Preis verlangt und ich früh genug gegangen bin, damit ich dich nicht verletzte“, ihr Lächeln wurde leicht verloren, als sie die nächsten Worte aussprach, „Ich werde sie mit mir mitreißen Charon, ich werde sicher gehen, dass sie niemals nach dir suchen werden. Die Letzten, welche von dir wissen, werden mit mir sterben.“ Eric nahm Mélanie in den Arm, welche schon angefangen hatte zu weinen, als Lieziels anfing sich zu entschuldigen. Godric starrte nur den Bildschirm an, auf welchem Lieziel sich gerade nervös durchs Haar strich. „Ich weiß, dass du jetzt protestieren willst“, sie lächelte verunglückt, „wir hatten dieses Gespräch oft genug und du weißt wie mein Standpunkt aussieht. Wenn mein Erbe seinen Preis fordert, wird mich nichts mehr aufhalten können. Ich muss sterben Charon, ich bezweifle, dass ich halt machen werde, wenn ich anfange alles auszulöschen, was nur in meine Nähe kommt.“ Ein paar Tränen lösten sich und glitten ihre Wangen hinab. „Ich wünschte, dass ich mich von dir verabschieden könnte, ich wünschte, dass ich dich noch einmal umarmen könnte. Dich noch ein letzten Mal sehen, bevor es zu spät ist.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle sie sich von den Emotionen frei kämpfen. „Ich habe dir ein Konto eingeräumt, das Geld darauf müssten für die nächsten 30 Jahre für dich und die Person bei der du unter kommst, reichen. Das Haus ist abbezahlt, daher musst du dort nicht raus. Es liegen medizinische Unterlagen bei einem Arzt vor, der schon in der fünften Generation arbeitet, welche dich als Gesundheitlich nicht akzeptabel ausweisen. Es wird dein Aussehen erklären und warum du weder zur Schule noch andere Reha-Kurse oder sonstige besuchst. Auf der letzten Seite meines Tagebuches wirst du alles finden was du brauchst. Die Daten des Arztes, die Kontodaten, ein paar rechtlich relevanten Ausweisungen und bei wem du bleiben kannst, ohne dir nach 80 Jahren Sorgen zu machen, bei wem du als nächstes bleiben kannst.“ Sie lächelte zittrig in die Kamera. „Ich weiß, dass ich es nie oft genug gesagt habe und wenn, dann nur wenn du Alpträume hattest, aber…“, sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, „ich liebe dich und ich werde immer bei dir sein, selbst wenn uns die Hölle voneinander trennt vergiss das nicht und hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Du kannst nicht alle retten“, kurz darauf wurde der Bildschirm schwarz. Nur Mélanies leises Schluchzen war im Wohnzimmer zu hören. Godric und Eric waren zu geschockt, als dass sie irgendetwas hätten sagen können. Mélanie nahm leicht zitternd Lieziels Tagebuch, schlug die letzte Seite auf und überflog das Unwichtige. Anerkannter und bewilligter Vormund für Charon William Dean Lucano, dazu berechtigt das angelegte Erbe mit zu benutzen: Mélanie Shaw Killian geb. Melanie ....... Mélanie stand kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt. Lieziel hatte sie, SIE zu Charons Vormund gemacht. Erics Handy holte sie ins hier und jetzt zurück. „Ja?“ Eric schwieg kurz bevor sich ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen zog und Godric sofort aufsprang. „Bis in zehn Minuten“, legte er auf und sah Mélanie an. „Wir wissen wo Lieziel ist, Stan, Isabel und Pamela werden gleich hier sein.“ „Was ist mit Charon?“, fragte Mélanie, wenn sie wussten wo Lieziel war, brachte das Charon nicht zurück. Sie war doch jetzt…sein Vormund. „Du wirst diesen Ort nicht kennen, zu welchem Lieziel unterwegs ist, aber wir haben Heimvorteil. Es ist ein alter unterirdischer Laborkomplex in welchem man größere Tiere untersuchte und versuchte sie neu zu züchten, man spielte da zwar auch mit der DNA, aber das ist jetzt egal, die Hauptsache ist, dass es weit unten in dem Komplex riesige Kerkerartige Räume gibt.“ Mélanie nickte verstehend. Charon war, nach Lieziels Zimmer zu urteilen, entführt worden. Und es gab nur vier Leute die in Frage kamen, auch wenn ihr die Namen nichts sagten. Und Lieziel war auf dem Weg ein Massaker anzurichten, mit sich als Abschluss. „Komm“, meinte Eric und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, damit sie sich hochziehen konnte. „Wir werden das Gebäude noch vor Sonnenaufgang erreichen können, allerdings müssen wir Vampirgeschwindigkeit nutzen.“ PoV Leise wimmernd, öffnete er flatternd seine Augen, allerdings sah er nicht als Dunkelheit. Sich leicht bewegend, brachte ihn dazu lauter zu wimmern. Seine gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte schmerzte, wahrscheinlich hatte man ihn in dieses Loch geworfen, so dass er über den Boden geschlittert war. Vorsichtig rappelte er sich auf und tastete nach einer Wand um die Tür zu finden. Nach schier endloser Zeit kauerte er sich einfach in einer Ecke zusammen immer leicht vor und zurück wippend. „Moder“, wisperte er, „bitte hilf mi…“, er wurde durch das öffnen einer schweren Tür und plötzlicher Lichtflutung in seinem Satz unterbrochen. Blinzelnd stellte er fest, dass der Raum bis auf eine Eisenkette an der Wand leer war. Zitternd erinnerte er sich an einen ähnlichen Raum. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt der Person, welche gerade den Raum betrat. „Du bist wach“, wurde belustigt festgestellt. Charon kauerte sich noch mehr zusammen. Irgendetwas an seiner Stimme war anders…tödlicher. Er hatte kurzgeschnittenes braunes Haar und fast schwarze Augen. Er war einige Zentimeter größer als Godric, aber kleiner als Eric. Irgendetwas an seinem Gang ließ das Blut des Weißhaarigen gefrieren. Aber nicht so sehr wie die Gestalt, welche nach ihm den Raum betrat. Er würde das eklige Grinsen und die Goldzähne über all wiedererkennen. „Hallo Beauty, oder sollte ich dich eher Charon nennen“, er gackerte wie ein verrückter, stoppte aber, als der Unbekannte vor ihm in die Hocke ging und sein Kinn mit Gewalt nach oben zwang. „Du bist also Lisas Sohn?“ Seine kalten Augen glitten prüfend über sein Gesicht. „Erbärmlich, sie hätte bessere Tiere haben können.“ Der plötzliche starke Griff um seine Kehle ließ ihn leicht japsen und er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sieh mich gefälligst an du Missgeburt“, zischte der Fremde und schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Schmerzend öffnete der kleine Junge seine Augen und blickte in vollkommen schwarze Augen, nicht einmal mehr das Augenweiß war zusehen. „Keine Sorge, Mum wird kommen, wenn auch nicht für dich“, er stieß ihn von sich, so dass er hat mit dem Hinterkopf an die Wand prallte und darauf eine warme Flüssigkeit seinen Nacken runter floss. „Ich überlass ihn euch, schließlich war er euer Labortier“, damit verließ der Fremde den „Kerker“. Charon fing an stumm zu weinen, er hatte früh gelernt keinen Ton von sich zu geben. „Aber, aber, wer wird denn gleich weinen. Freust du dich denn nicht, wir können die guten alten Zeiten aufleben lassen“, während er das sagte, betraten noch drei andere Männer den Raum, alles bekannte Gesichter für den kleinen Jungen. Vielleicht war es Glück im Unglück, oder sogar beabsichtigt gewesen, aber durch die Kopfverletzung, fiel er schon nach 15 Minuten in eine angenehme, schmerzfreie Schwärze.